Jewels of Love: Amber and Silver – Walking Through the Rain
by BaekHyunA
Summary: The life of a medicine student can be hard sometimes. But what if you have someone, who is willing to help you to go through all of that? Roseknightshipping
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based on the "Jewels of Love" idea of Melan Anime. If you want further information about it, go check out her profile as well as her forum._

 _The story focuses on the relationship between Aki and Sherry. It's a Shoujo-Ai story, if you don't like that, don't read it!_

 _It's basically my head-canon for both of them and takes place 5 years after the Z-ONE incident. Therefore it's a post-canon story._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor the characters, nor do I own the cover art._

 _The only thing I own is the plot of this story._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting an old friend**

Aki's POV

"Finally this day is over," I quietly said to myself, rubbing my eyes a bit.

I definitely wasn't used to all this concentration but it was my first day anyway. I went back to the locker room and changed back into my normal clothing before heading out of the hospital, where I could see my friends waiting for me.

"What took you so long, Aki?", the tall red-headed girl asked me.

"Brain tumor in the frontal lobe. Man that was an operation."

"On your first day?"

"Unfortunately yes, Julia", I said a bit yawning, "what about you guys?", I asked.

"Of course Aki gets the cool things. I had to help at an appendectomy.", Aaron said annoyed.

"Oh come on Aaron, an appendectomy is one of the coolest things ever," Johan said laughing, which caused them to start a fight. Those two are like Jack and Crow, always fighting over nonsense stuff. Even their appearance is similar to those two. Aaron is tall, has a trained body, and short brown hair. Johan is short, similar to my hight, and has blonde hair.

"Come on guys, do you really need to fight over such a stupid thing? Also I'm pretty sure that having to operate a brain tumor on your first day, am I right Aki?", Jasmin, a short raven-haired girl, said looking over to me, which cause those two to stop their fight.

"Well it's not like I did anything. I just stood there watching while the neurologist basically did everything."

"But at least you could watch something cool, and not something as boring as an appendectomy."

"Oh come on Aaron. Next week you can go around with the neurologist and observe 'cool' operations," I said annoyed by his constant complaining.

I looked at my watch and sighed. It's already 8pm and I still had to go buy some groceries. Unfortunately only one supermarket is still opened at this time which made me angry at myself for not buying these stupid groceries yesterday. I huffed in annoyance.

"Guys, I have to go. I forgot to buy groceries yesterday."

With that I went to the tram station which was five minutes away from the hospital. After waiting for what felt like forever the tram finally arrived. After driving around and changing the tram-line a few times I finally got to the supermarket which is at least not that far away from my apartment. I went inside and wandered around to find all those thing I needed. I really hate big supermarkets, but then again if I didn't go here I wouldn't have anything to eat today. I mean I could have ordered a pizza or something but now that I'm here already I might as well buy something here.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize where I was going until I suddenly bumped into someone, which caused me to drop all the things in my hand. This day for sure couldn't get any better. Still lost in my own thoughts I began to collect all those items which are now lying across the floor. I didn't even realize that the other girl said something or that she helped me collecting all those things.

"Man you sure are clumsy, Aki", a familiar voice said.

Looking up I realized that I bumped into an old friend of mine.

"Sherry?", I asked astonished. "What are you doing here?", I added, still surprised to see my friend here. The last time I saw her was before I drove to the airport to leave New Domino City and that was five years ago.

"Well I told you that I wanted the company of my father back, right?", she asked me while we went to the cashier. I just nodded, signalizing her to continue, while giving the cashier my groceries. Sherry put hers on the conveyor belt.

"Well after enduring horrible French bureaucracy, I'm finally the chef of the company."

"That's great. But it doesn't really explain why you are here."

"That sounds like you're not happy seeing me here," she said with a faked hurt voice.

"Oh come on Sherry, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah I know. Anyway, since I'm the chef of the company now I thought it would be a great idea to expand it. So I decided to talk with some people in other countries, starting with Germany."

After paying all the groceries we both went out of the supermarket.

"Since you're just here to expand your company, why are you in a grocery store? Aren't you staying in a hotel?"

"No I bought a house here."

"You bought a house?"

"Yes, it's actually quite near this store. Just ten minutes away with the car", she said pointing at her very expensive looking car.

"I guess you got all the money your parents had back as well?"

"Yes I did. And since it was really a lot of money I spend some of it for necessary things."

I just nodded, as we went to her car and she packed all her things in it.

"So, since I have a car and you don't, should I bring you back home?"

"Ah I'm living really close, so no need of that," I replied kinda surprised by her offer.

"Do you know how late it is? And you still want to wander around the city with your arms full of stuff?"

"Well if you put it like that it sounds like-", I started, but she cut me off.

"Like a really stupid idea. I know. Come on I'll bring you back home. Much saver and much faster," she said grinning contentedly as she took all of my groceries to put them into her car. Seeing Sherry grin is really something new to me. I think I've never seen her happy, now that I think of it. But well, it's a good thing. At least she seemed to move on with her life. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. It seemed like Team 5D's could help her after all.

* * *

 _So that was the first chapter. I hope you guys like it so far. :)  
Leave a review if you like!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Catching up**

Aki's POV

It took us only a few minutes to get to the house in which I live in. Unfortunately I live in the 5th floor. Carrying all those groceries upstairs will be fun for sure.

"I'll help you with your groceries", Sherry said and took most of them while she handed me some of them over.

"You don't need to help me, you know?"

"What kind of friend wouldn't help with that much groceries?"

Since I know that arguing with her about that would make any sense at all – since she really is a stubborn woman – I guided her all the way up to my apartment, which was very exhausting. Why the hell didn't I rent an apartment with an elevator in it? After we finally arrived upstairs I unlocked the door and we went in.

"Why is there no elevator?", Sherry asked me as she gave me the groceries she had in her hands.

"I don't know. But hey, everything has a positive side, at least I'm getting sporty running up and down all the time."

"True that," Sherry said chuckling.

"Do you want something to drink?", I asked her as I finished putting all groceries away.

"Just water."

"Just water?"

"Well, what else do you have?"

"Coffee, for example."

"Don't you think it's a bit too late to drink coffee?", she asked me with a grin which made me look at the clock hanging on the wall. After realizing how late it was, I started to grin as well.

"Not if you study medicine," I answered causing her to laugh.

"Is it really that bad?", she asked still grinning.

"Well it's really exhausting. You have to learn a lot in a very, _very_ short time, therefore a lot of the students end up learning all night _just_ to pass an exam," I said as I gave her a glass of water. We sat down at the couch in the small living room.

"So, apart from staying up all night to learn, how is living here?", Sherry asked slightly smiling.

"It's actually not _that_ bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know, I actually thought that living here will be a problem, since I'm just used to living in Japan and especially to live with someone else. So I was kinda scared to live alone, but, like I said, it's not that bad. I'm actually really used to it by now, and I didn't have problems finding some friends despite the cultural differences."

"Are all of your friends medicine students?"

"Yeah most of them are. But I'm also friends with some of the persons living in this building."

Sherry nodded and drank some water.

"So how about you? How is it to be the chef of your fathers company?", I asked her.

"Well, at first I had no idea what I should do. I wasn't used to all of this at all, but after some time I eventually knew how to do things."

"That's good to hear," I said smiling. "So, since you're expanding your company, are you going to have subsidiaries in other countries as well?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll wait and see how things are going here and in France. If everything works fine, maybe I'm going to expand the company further. Also I'll have to drive from France to Germany a lot, which is pretty exhausting as I have to drive at least five hours. So, if I'd expand my company in other countries as well, it probably would be too stressful."

"That's true," I said as she finished her glass of water.

"Yep. Well I bet get going. It's already late and I have a meeting tomorrow. Also you should go to sleep as well, since you have to work tomorrow."

"You're right." I sighed thinking about tomorrow. I didn't really like neurology and I'll have to work in this field this whole week.

"You don't seem to like your work," Sherry said as we both went to the door.

"Well, I don't really like neurology. I actually enjoy FM the most," I replied leaning on the door frame.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, in the end."

"Hopefully," I said sighing again.

"Don't think to much about it Aki. And sleep well, after all you need to be concentrated tomorrow!", Sherry said as she went out.

"Yeah, sleep well too, Sherry," I said to her before closing the door.

Looking at the clock I realized that it was already 11pm. Sherry is right, I really should go to bed. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I put on my pyjama and lied down in my bed exhausted from the day. I drifted off to sleep wondering how the next day will be.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Melan Anime:**_ _I'm glad you enjoy the story so far!_

 _Also thanks to my beta Mei Feng Huang for correcting this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Sherry's POV

I woke up hearing the alarm-clock. I hated waking up early, but unfortunately I had a meeting today. I got up, stretched myself a bit and went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After finishing eating the breakfast, I went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. Then I went back into my bedroom to get dressed. After that I went to my car and drove to the company which will construct the building of my company.

Since traffic in Germany is horrible, it took me almost an hour to get there. It's a good thing that I woke up so early, otherwise I would have been late to the meeting. After finding a parking lot which was not too far away, I went to the secretary. I told her who I was, which caused her to call the manager of the company. I waited a few minutes until she told me that I could go upstairs to meet him. I took the elevator and enjoyed the annoying music playing in it until I finally arrived in front of his office. After knocking on the door and hearing a "You may come in", I went inside.

"Ah, Miss LeBlanc. A pleasure to finally meet you", he said. He was a rather young man and spoke with a strong German accent.

"Nice to meet you too, Mister Becker", I replied as we shook hands.

"Please sit down." he pointed at the chair which was at the opposite side of the desk. I nodded and did what he said.

"So, what can I do for you Miss LeBlanc," he said in a flirty tone.

"Well, as I already said during our phone conversation, I need someone to construct a building for me." I ignored his flirty attitude, hoping he would stop being like that.

"You need that for your company, right?"

"Exactly. And since I produce cards, I need a rather large building to produce as much as I can."

"Right. So, as you can see here, I've already found a good place in this city where we could construct your building", he said as he gave me a folder. I opened it, and took all papers that were in it out. After taking a closer look on it, I smiled contentedly and gave him the folder back.

"That place would be perfect. It's big enough to construct it, yet it's still pretty close to the centre of the city."

"I knew you would like the place. However, it's more expensive than other places."

"Mister Becker, I'm the chef of a really successful company. Money is not the problem."

"That's good to hear, Miss LeBlanc."

"So now that we found a good place, there's only one question left: how long will it take to build it?"

"Well as you can see it's a really tall building. It will take a long time, but I guarantee you that we try to build it as fast as we can. We try to finish the building within a year."

"Are you sure that's enough time? I mean it has ten floors. That's really huge, so one year sounds like a too short period of time", I replied doubtfully.

"Well as you said, money is not the problem. If there are more workers that help to built it, it won't take as long as if there are just a few workers."

"Okay, so you say that if I pay more, it won't take as long."

"Exactly," he replied, which made me frown a bit. First his flirty attitude and now that? Wow. I mean of course I knew that he wanted to make as much money as possible, everyone in this business does that, but he could do it a bit more subtly.

"So how much will it cost then?" I replied a bit annoyed.

"I'm not sure yet. First I have to talk to my construction manager. He probably knows more about the costs of it than I do. But enough with all the money talk. How about we go check out the place?", he asked me slightly smiling.

"Sure why not," I replied. We both got up and went down to the parking lot.

"Do you want to drive with me?" he asked me again with this flirty tone. This guy is for sure annoying.

"I'll just follow you with my car, but thanks for the offer," I said as I unlocked my car. As if I would drive with this obtrusive guy. He unlocked his car as well and got into it. After he drove away I followed him. It took us half an hour to get to the place. We parked our cars nearby and took a closer look at the free space in front of us. Wow how impressive.

"So now that you see it, what do you think", he asked as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I already said that the place is good", I replied brushing his hand off. What's wrong with this dude? "Also, we're not even business partners, so stop being so flirty", I added annoyed by his attitude.

"Oh come on, Miss LeBlanc. No need to be shy."

"I'm not shy. This is just very inappropriate."

"Come on. First we're business partners, that's true. But after that we could be so much more."

"Well, I have another meeting to attend. I'll call you, when I decide if I'll hire you or not." With that I went back to my car and drove away from this guy.

I probably won't hire him to construct my company building. Which is bad, because now I had to find another construction company who will build it. I sighed, looking at the clock. It's almost 2pm, I probably wouldn't find a company at this time. Well, at least I knew what I'll be doing the next day then. After realizing how close I was to the hospital, I decided to make a small detour. It wouldn't be that bad if I surprise a close friend of mine. With that in mind, I drove to the hospital to see Aki.


End file.
